Elevator
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: This takes place in the elevator during "Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line" in which Jenna (Lizzy) gets on an elevator with Lee (Darcy). However, in this 'what-if' scenario, Jenna and Lee get stuck in the elevator and Jenna gets a surprise that she wasn't expecting. NOTE: I would recommend reading my P&P fan fic "Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line" first. (Sexual Content)


A/N: I had to do another one-shot between Lee and Jenna. For those of you who are familiar with these characters, welcome back! For those of you who aren't, I would recommend reading my Love and Hate (Pride and Prejudice Fan Fics) stories first; otherwise you will not understand the situation that occurs in the story. Just so we can avoid some confusion.

This particular scene takes place in the elevator in which Jenna rides with Lee to see her sister, who had gotten sick and was staying with a friend in my Pride and Prejudice fan fic "Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line." I do believe some of you will remember this scene. Hope you like this 'what if' scenario. It was calling out to me and commanding me to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna's POV

My god, Lee Bryant was so dangerously handsome. He had an air of power about him and influence. Whatever he wanted, he got it. No one dared to stand in his way...except me. I loved to push his buttons. Every time he said something insulting about my family's position in life, I insulted him right back. Handsome as he was, he was still an irritating son of a bitch. What's worse is that I had to share an elevator that led to the condo that my sister was staying at for the time being.

_Oh, mother._

My mother had sent my sister out in the rain on purpose. She was hell bent on getting her daughters married and she would do anything to secure a match for her girls and this situation was no different. I sighed as I ignored Lee insulting my family again. I was worried about my sister. I was so lost in my worry that I hadn't realized that the elevator had stopped. I looked up at the LED and it said that we were on the fifth floor. Then the lights went out.

"It must be the storm." I mused.

"I'll check the phone system." Lee said boredly.

Terrific. I was stuck with the coldest, rudest and the sexiest man alive…on an elevator. My hormones chose to go all whacky on me because now I wanted to be lip-locked with the man and run my fingers through his silky, black hair. Thank goodness that mother taught me how to play hard-to-get and how to keep my emotions in check. I couldn't let him know that I was insanely attracted to him, even though I was supposed to hate him. I remembered one of my girlfriends making a comment on sex one day and she said that two people didn't have to like each other while having sex.

_Of all the times to be thinking about sex._ I thought to myself.

I didn't realize at the time that Lee was checking me out. When I glanced up, I blushed. His intense gray eyes were focused on me and he was staring at me unabashed. I blushed and kept my attention on my feet, like they were the most interesting things in the world. I asked him if he should be checking the phone system. He didn't answer me. I grew uncomfortable with the silence between the two of us. I thought he would be doing more to get us out of this situation but he was doing nothing. Suddenly, he pinned me to the wall.

"Hey, what the…?" I gasped.

Lee pinned my arms above my head. I didn't know why, but I found this rather exciting in a scary way. It was sexy and erotic…and it sent my hormones into a mad rage. I wanted this cold and beautiful man before me. I wanted his body on top of me. Gods, help me! I needed to wrap my legs around him. I needed release. My face became flushed and my breath became short. Lee smirked in satisfaction. Did I tell you that he had a really sexy smirk? It just made him that much more attractive.

"You want me, don't you?" He asked in a husky voice.

I couldn't say anything. My breath was caught and I was breathing shallow breaths. I wanted to scream that I wanted him, but I couldn't. I almost fainted when he started nibbling at my ear. I never dreamed that I would have someone so unattainable, like Lee, nibble at the sensitive skin there. I thought I was going to suffocate from all the gasping that I was doing. He started to lick me there as he whispered seductive words into my ears.

"I've wanted you since I met you." Lee said in a sexy voice.

He wanted me? I thought the opposite because he had insulted me that first night at my father's home. He apologized to me and said that he had been in an extremely rotten mood that night. He had been wrong to take it out on a beautiful woman, like me. Me, beautiful? I didn't think myself beautiful, much less pretty. When I told him that, Lee looked like he was going to scold me. Instead, he gave me my first kiss…a hot, searing kiss.

"Don't let me hear you say that again, Jenna Williams."

We both slid down onto the carpeted floor of the elevator, lost in our kiss. I was already wet when Lee reached underneath my sundress to pull off my soaked panties. He cocked an eyebrow at me before smirking that sexy smirk again. I couldn't resist stealing a kiss from those delicious lips of his. He kissed back before spreading my legs apart with one hand and slowly inserted a finger into me. I arched my hips up to bring his one finger deeper into me.

"Ah…"

"Say my name, sweetheart."

"Ngh…"

Lee stuck another finger into me. I couldn't help myself but scream his name out loud, which satisfied him. He used his fingers to thrust into me, making my toes curl and my hips arch. Lee whispered into my ear that he wanted me to get use to his size first before we went all the way. My blush told him that I knew exactly was he was referring to. Lee was a large guy as far as his stature was concerned so I could imagine that he was more than ready to have me. I heard his zipper come undone and, pretty soon, I was sitting on his lap with him inside me.

"Not enough room to lay down, sweetheart." Lee grunted.

I sat in his lap and rode him. I gasped when I felt him get close to my virginity and cried out loud when he grabbed me and forcefully pulled me into him. I had surrendered my virginity to a man who had made himself unattainable with his attitude. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and continued to make love to him until I felt close to my release.

"Ah…Lee." I sighed.

My body stiffened as I came. Lee growled as he pulled me into him for another round. I just let him do what he wanted with me. I felt him go stiff in my arms and, soon, his seed spilled into me. I gave him another kiss, which he returned.

"I have to confess, Jenna," Lee began.

"What is it?"

"The power outage was my idea. I wanted to be alone with you."

Needless to say, I was sexed up and speechless.


End file.
